


(minus)

by Calico_Neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dee's bday, M/M, kikuro day, kuroki day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Kuroko, Kise adalah sosok yang hobi mengoleksi hati para wanita untuk kemudian dipermainkan dan dibuang. Ia ... akan membalaskan dendam para wanita itu</p>
            </blockquote>





	(minus)

**_Menyenangkan itu ketika kita dapat berbohong tanpa ketahuan_ **

.

"Kurokocchi! Aku suka Kurokocchi, ssu! Ak-aku tidak memaksa Kurokocchi untuk balas mencintaiku, tetapi—"

"Tidak balas mencintai? Kise-kun, jangan naif seperti itu. Aku tahu Kise-kun menyukai aku sejak lama. Jadi aku mohon jangan sakiti dirimu dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Kau membuatku sedih."

Kuroko tahu. Sangat tahu akan cinta tabu yang dirasakan oleh Kise Ryouta adalah cinta pura-pura, cinta kosong, cinta palsu. Ia memang menyukai Kuroko, sebagai seorang teman dekat. Namun mencintai lebih dari itu?

Hah! Jangan bercanda!

Kise adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Bila disatukan, pacar pura-pura Kise mungkin dapat memenuhi satu gerbong shinkansen hingga sumpek dan tidak berudara. Mengatai 'Aku cinta Kurokocchi' pasti hanyalah akal bulusnya untuk menjadikan Kuroko sebagai alat bantu belajar untuk film bergenre LBGT perdananya nanti. Dapat ia mengatakan cinta tanpa perlu merasa jantung jumpalitan atau sebagainya.

Kise adalah straight tulen. Tanpa ditanyai pun jelas sudah ia hanya menyukai manusia bergender perempuan.

Namun perempuan-perempuan itu adalah korban-korban Kise akan kefanatikannya terhadap karir. Kuroko tahu Kise tidak pernah mencintai siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri. Ia narsis, juga selfish. Kuroko tidak yakin ia dapat menjadi sosok selfless.

Akan tetapi, kali ini Kuroko yang akan berlaku sebagai seorang aktor hebat. Ia hanyalah putra pemilik perpustakaan kota. Menerima Kise akan menjadi langkah seru untuk membuat hidupnya berwarna. Siapa tahu bila ia menuliskan ending kisahnya, akan ada produser yang tertarik untuk menariknya menjadi aktor sebenarnya, 'kan?

"Kise-kun, aku tahu kita telah saling mengenal cukup lama, jadi tidak mungkin bila aku tidak sadar akan perasaan Kise-kun padaku. Jadi," Kuroko mengambil tangan Kise, menangkupnya hangat seperti kura-kura dalam tempurung, "bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menjalani hubungan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku mungkin saja akan benar-benar dapat mencintai Kise-kun, 'kan?"

Senyum tipis terkembang, menemukan sebuah dekapan bahagia penuh tangis haru yang Kise berikan pada sosok mungil yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kekasih resmi Kise.

.

.

.

Kekasih resmi pura-pura Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu (c)** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**(minus) © cnbdg0811142220**

**One shot for Dee's bday (10/11) and KuroKi day (11/7)**

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi~, kenapa membaca buku terus, ssu? Ayo kita jalan-jalan~"

Risih. Kesal. Gerah.

Baru tiga yang tersebut, namun sebetulnya penyakit hati yang bercokol dalam dada Kuroko terlampau banyak sampai-sampai ia lupa kosakata yang lain.

Kuroko risih ketika Kise sudah bermanja-manja.

Kuroko kesal ketika Kise sudah merengek meminta sesuatu.

Kuroko gerah ketika Kise sudah memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Seperti sekarang, di perpustakaan milik keluarga yang seharusnya tenang tanpa suara cempreng si pirang. Tidak sadarkah ia menimbulkan pekikan-pekikan tertahan dari fans-fansnya yang sengaja datang ke tempat yang biasa sepi ini hanya untuk melihat Kise dari dekat?

Mereka berjubel dalam satu meja, di luar gedung perpustakaan jumahnya malah lebih banyak lagi, rasa-rasanya seperti sekolah putri dipindahkan muridnya ke dalam bangunan penuh lembaran kertas ini.

Berisik! Kuroko menyukai ketenangan, bukan yang gaduh seperti cicitan burung gereja begini.

Hembusan napas panjang yang dapat Kuroko keluarkan. Ia harus menjaga image di depan 'pacar tercintanya', bila tidak acting Kuroko yang baru berjalan 3 hari dapat terbongkar.

Pemilik iris langit menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang penuh otot Kise, menimbulkan pelukan yang mengerat di sekitar dada serta dagu yang beristirahat manja di atas biru halus Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, kalau kita pergi kencan sekarang, tidak ada yang menjaga perpustakaan. Tolong bersabar, satu jam lagi perpustakaan tutup."

"Eh~. Satu jam itu lama, ssu!"

Nyaris saja Kuroko memberi sundulan pada dagu lancip si laki-laki tukang tebar pesona, bila saja ia tidak dapat mengontrol pikiran. Sebetulnya ia tidak mau membalas sentuhan Kise, namun ia harus bertingkah layaknya kekasih yang balas mencintai kekasihnya.

Sembari mengelus surai pirang lalu merambat turun pada pipi Kise, Kuroko berujar rendah untuk menimbulkan kesan seduktif.

"Satu jam lagi, Kise-kun. Setelah itu, aku milik Kise-kun."

Pekikan gembira yang mampir ke pendengaran Kuroko jelas menandakan bahwa si pemilik tinggi rata-rata Asia tersebut cukup layak mendapat penghargaan untuk kategori antagonis.

_._

**_Menyenangkan itu apabila ia terperangkap dalam ajakan yang memabukkan._ **

_._

Entah, Kuroko sendiri pun tidak mengetahui penyebabnya, mengapa ia tidak pernah tahan akan gaya bicara Kise yang berisik. Seperti dibuat-buat. Seakan selalu mengharap kemanjaannya mendapat perhatian setinggi-tingginya dari Kuroko. Membuatnya sangat terganggu.

Ia tahan dengan suara berisik Ogiwara yang bercerita menggebu perihal olahraga basket tercintanya. Ia bahkan pernah berkata akan menikahi bola basketnya dan Kuroko tidak apa-apa.

Ia pun tahan mendengar suara desahan Aomine yang bermain sendiri sembari memandangi lembaran halaman berisi model porno favoritnya.

Pun ketika Kagami berteriak kesetanan keliling kamar Kuroko dan meminta digendong karena takut pada Nigou si husky.

Begitu pula dengan Momoi yang mengejarnya bak fans bertemu idola pujaan hati dan pikiran. Dekapan kelewat erat serta dada besarnya yang menabrak pun belum pernah menimbulkan rasa sebal secuil pun.

Lalu mengapa, hanya Kise yang memberi gejala timbal balik negatif terhadap dirinya?

Apakah fondasi rasa tidak sukanya telah menjamur menjadi penyakit hati yang lebih besar?

Kuroko tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, memandangi Kise tengah terpuruk sakit di kamar berukuran wah-nya telah berhasil membuat kekesalan Kuroko kian bangkit. Pipi yang bersemu kemerahan, lalu air hidung yang tidak henti-hentinya mengucur seperti keran air yang dibuka, serta deman tinggi seakan-akan baru menelan termos, tidaklah menimbulkan rasa iba sedikit pun.

Ini acting. Acting sakit yang sangat hebat hingga tampak seperti asli. Kise harus mendapat oscar.

Jadi beginikah Kise menipu para korbannya?

Menarik.

"Kise-kun, aku membuatkanmu bubur. Dimakan, lalu minum obat agar cepat sembuh."

Ck! Kise yang menggeleng tidak mau nyaris berhasil membangunkan Kyuubi untuk kembali mengamuk menghancurhan Konoha. Ah, dalam kasus Kuroko, menimbulkan hasrat untuk melempar bubur panas ke atas kepala pirang Kise. Ia berharap panasnya dapat membotaki kepalanya hingga ke akar-akar.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku akan paksa."

Kuroko melahap sesendok bubur yang telah ia tiup agar dingin, menekan rahang Kise hingga terbuka sedikit, lalu menyalurkan bubur dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Kise.

Si pengguna anting terkesiap, hingga mulutnya kian terbuka dan memberi akses lebih dalam bagi lidah Kuroko untuk mendorong modifikasi beras tersebut hingga ke kerongkongan. Kise tersedak, namun Kuroko terus memaksa Kise makan dengan cara tidak biasanya.

Melalui cara yang sebetulnya berjudul ciuman bibir.

Panas. Baik bubur maupun bibir Kise sangatlah panas.

Dan Kuroko untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya tersenyum puas, kali ini karena berhasil membuat Kise, 'pacarnya', menggeliat tidak nyaman seakan mengharap lebih dan mendesah keenakan sembari mendorong kepala bersurai biru lautnya mendekat, memperdalam ciuman perdana keduanya. Bunyi decakan basah mewarna isi kamar.

Kedua pasang bibir akhirnya menjauh, menimbulkan benang tipis saliva serta lelehan putih bubur di sudut masing-masing mulut.

Kise yang memang merah oleh demam, semakin bersemu. Napasnya putus-putus, tanda bahwa Kuroko adalah aktor dadakan yang handal mengelabui aktor terkenal dan kaya seperti Kise Ryouta.

"Kurokocchi … lagi, ssu. Makan bubur … seperti barusan."

"Iya, tentu saja, Kise-kun."

Tinggal dua langkah menuju panggung pemberian tropi atas pembual terbaik.

Bila Kise berhasil mempermainkan hati para wanita, menculik hati untuk dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah botol lalu dibakar dan dibuang abunya melalui helikopter, maka Kuroko akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku … sangat mencintai Kurokocchi."

Membuat Kise mencintainya hingga berani mati, lalu membuangnya seperti rongsokan.

_._

**_Menyenangkan itu ketika berhasil melambungkan hati keluar dari penggorengan berisi minyak panas, lalu mendaratkannya ke api unggun._ **

_._

Kuroko menyukai Araki Masako. Seorang wanita dewasa yang telah menjadi tetangganya semenjak ia kecil. Akan tetapi, Kuroko yakin sekali Araki hanya menganggapnya adik semata. Usia terpaut 10 tahun, Araki pun telah bertunangan. Ini namanya derita pecinta usai lebih tua.

Bicara mengenai tunangan … iya, Araki tercintanya bertunangan dengan Kise, tidak memedulikan Araki yang leih tua 6 tahun darinya. Dari sekian banyak korban cinta orang tersebut, Arakilah korban terjahatnya. Sebagian besar hanya dipacari selama beberapa bulan untuk kemudian dibuang karena bosan, lainnya nyaris diajak ke hotel bintang 4, sisanya adalah Araki. Dijanjikan melangkah bersama menuju pelaminan, namun di hari H, Kise tidak datang.

Akari berdiri sendirian ditemani kosong. Tamu yang iba telah pulang. Baru setelah itulah Kuroko menjemputnya.

Namun yang diperoleh adalah penolakan serta Araki yang pindah kota demi menyembuhkan luka hati.

Inilah kali pertama Kuroko membenci seseorang hingga mengutuknya mati membusuk di dalam kubur.

Kabar ini jelas tidak terdengar khalayak luas. Pernikahan dilakukan diam-diam, di sebuah desa yang penduduknya tidak mencapai 50 orang. Akses komunikasi dan sebagainya terbatas. Wartawan nyaris tidak mungkin mendeteksi tempat kejadian derita.

.

.

"Kurokocchi! Aku mohon! Katakan kau mencintaiku!"

Biasa ia kesal, kali ini Kuroko heran. Masalahnya, tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai, Kise mendatangi perpustakaan ketika sudah tutup dan meminta Kuroko melakukan hal yang sebetulnya bertentangan dengan hati.

Mencintai Kise? Jangan bercanda!

Kuroko melanjutkan merapikan buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan, hendak berjalan menuju rak yang dituju, namun tangan Kise menahannya.

"Kise-kun, ada—"

"Aku mohon, ssu! Tolong katakan kau mencintaiku! Sekali saja! Aku mohon!"

Kise bersujud di depan kaki beralas sepatu kanvas Kuroko. Nyaris saja buku dalam gendongannya terlepas dan menimpa kepala Kise. Ah, bukankah itu justru lebih baik?

"Kise-kun, aku mohon berdirilah."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengatakannya!"

Inilah salah satu hal yang selalu berhasil meyakinkan Kuroko bahwa manusia di hadapannya ini adalah manusia yang tidak menyenangkan. Bisa-bisanya mendadak bersujud untuk meminta hal remeh begini. Bukankah ini namanya merendahkan diri sendiri?

"Baiklah. Aku mencintai Kise-kun. Sangat. Sekarang aku mohon- mmph!"

Bola mata iris biru muda terbelalak. Ia tahu Kise menyukai kontak fisik, namun memberi ciuman dadakan di bibir seperti ini….

Dan juga …

"Hhn…" berhasil membuat Kuroko melenguh nyaman. Sensasinya jelas berbeda dibandingkan saat ciuman bubur mereka. Yang kali ini … Kuroko merasa benar-benar dicintai setulus hati, tanpa bualan atau kepalsuan. Tidak ada lidah, hanya kenyal bibir merah muda.

Buku berjatuhan ketika Kise memeluknya pinggang Kuroko erat, sedikit mengangkat ke udara berkat ringannya tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Kurokocchi, percayalah padaku bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku brengsek dengan menipu perempuan-perempuan yang pernah mengisi hatiku, ssu. Mempermainkan lalu membuang mereka. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah mengatakan cinta sekalipun pada salah satu dari mereka. Kurokocchi adalah yang benar-benar kusukai dan kucintai, ssu."

Dadanya terasa sakit. Tidak tampak kebohongan dari balik mata keemasan yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Aku tahu kalau Kurokocchi merasa aku sedang membohongi Kurokocchi. Aku malah merasa kalau Kurokokocchi sedang berprasangka aku tengah menjadikan Kurokocchi sebagai alat bantuku untuk film LBGT perdanaku, 'kan? Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Wajar bila Kurokocchi memiliki dugaan seperti itu padaku."

Kuroko berdiri bergeming, masih memaku mata pada gurat wajah yang tampak tidak membohongi—

Tidak! Kise pasti sedang ber-acting. Ia aktor hebat. Termakan aksi hebatnya memasang wajah sedih adalah sebuah kebodohan.

"Lalu, apa maksud Kise-kun mengatakannya? Apa kau ingin kita putus?"

"Tidak! Itu … aku …"

Kise gelagapan, meningkatkan rasa curiga Kuroko akan aktor yang telah membintangi belasan film layar lebar.

Secara mengejutkan ponsel Kise berdering. Ringtone yang memainkan lagu rock memekik ke seantaro perpustakaan berlangit-langit setinggi 5 meter. Ia membuka ponselnya, membaca isi pesannya cepat-cepat lalu kembali memberi kecupan ke bibir tipis dan basah Kuroko.

"Aku ada keperluan. Aku harus pergi, ssu. Oh iya, kalau bisa tonton televisi pukul 7 malam ini ya. Ada yang akan aku sampaikan perihal Kurokocchi. Percayalah, apapun yang kulakukan, aku benar-benar mencintai Kurokocchi, ssu."

Kise pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko yang nyaris terbuai oleh punggung tegap si tampan.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh termakan oleh kata dan laku yang baru Kise berikan. Membuat penasaran adalah bentuk penaruhan rasa dan menaruh rasa akan menyebabkan pada rasa yang lebih berbahaya. Ini pasti salah satu cara dirinya untuk membuat Kuroko bingung.

Iya. Pasti.

Dalam pertarungan sembunyi-sembunyi antara aktor yang tidak pernah berakhir di depan kamera melawan aktor yang telah menyabet puluhan trophi, Kuroko yang harus menjadi pemenangnya.

Ia akan membuat Kise mencintainya hingga rela mati, lalu membuangnya setelah bosan dan rusak.

.

**_Menyenangkan itu adalah mendapatkan jantung setelah mendapat hati_ **

_._

_._

**_Namun, ada hal yang selalu hadir dalam setiap kisah_ **

" ** _Tetapi"_**

_._

" _Jadi Kise-san, aku dengar Anda mendapat teman latihan yang sesuai untuk peran Anda dalam film bertema homoseksual perdana Anda? Bisa diceritakan seperti apa?"_

" _Eh, tidak ada cerita khusus selain aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada dia, ssu."_

" _Benarkah? Jadi maksudnya, Anda mengaku pada khalayak kalau Anda ini …"_

" _Bi, ssu. Aku menyukai perempuan dan laki-laki. Aku harap pengakuanku ini tidak mengganggu Anda, Kenji-san~"_

" _Hahaha, seharusnya Anda berkata seperti pada fans Anda, Kise-san."_

" _Eh~? Jadi Kenji-san bukan fansku?"_

" _Bukan seperti itu, Kise-san. Tolong jangan menatapku sedih begitu."_

" _Hahahahaha!"_

" _Jadi, tolong ceritakan dia seperti apa."_

" _Hm … dia cantik, ssu. Maksudku dia laki-laki cantik. Dia baik dan perhatian. Dia bahkan belajar acting secara otodidak untuk membalaskan dendam atas perbuatanku pada gadis yang ia cintai, ssu. Dia mau berpura-pura berpacaran denganku. Walau dia risih, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menendangku bila aku sudah bersikap manja. Saat aku sakit pun, aku tahu dia dengan berat hati merawatku. Ah~, dia baik sekali kan? Tidak mau menunjukkan kalau sebetulnya dia membenciku."_

Klik

Rasanya Kuroko tidak akan sanggup bila harus menyaksikan pengakuan serta kenyataan yang baru ia dapatkan.

_._

**_Tidak menyenangkan itu apabila si korban berpura-pura baik-baik saja atas kebohongan yang melingkari lehernya_ **

_._

[Kurokocchi, kita bertemu ya. Banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu]

Adalah isi pesan Kise pagi ini. Awalnya Kuroko ragu untuk menerima undangan tersebut, namun bila tidak datang … bukankah sama istilahnya dengan kalah?

Kuroko tidak berkonsentrasi semenjak malam wawancara Kise di salah satu televisi swasta. Ia gagal mendapat trophi sebagai pembual terhandal, pun batal mendapat piala sebagai pemeran antagonis terbaik. Ia jelas kalah dengan aktor handal dan ternama sekelas Kise.

Kurokolah yang seharusnya beracting menjadi kekasih yang sangat dicintai, bukan menjadi pria gagal yang ditipu mentah-mentah oleh si seharusnya korban. Ini namanya menjadi korban seorang korban. Menggelikan bukan?

Lalu, siapakah yang tersakiti sekarang? Kuroko? Kise? Keduanya?

Menggaruk kepala kuat-kuat, pemilik rambut sewarna langit cerah mendesah.

Kuroko lebih dulu tersakiti sikap Kise di masa lalu. Kise tersakiti karena mendapat bentukan cinta palsu. Dan kini keduanya sama-sama tersakiti oleh kepura-puraan yang dilancarkan bersamaan.

Siapa yang harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu?

Dunia memang gila. Membuatnya pusing dan bingung bukan kepalang.

Lokasi pertemuan Kise dan Kuroko tinggal membutuhkan satu zebra cross untuk diseberangi, namun berkat pikiran Kuroko yang masih berlarian pada segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi nanti, ia hilang konsentrasi. Lampu merah bagi penyebang jalan ia terobos.

"AWAS!"

Suasana mencekam timbul tatkala sebuah tubuh terlempar hingga lebih dari 3 meter, bahkan sempat bersalto dan berguling di jalanan beraspal. Ban berdecit, manusia berteriak ketakutan, dan Kuroko hanya mampu menatapi sosok berantakan penolongnya dari pinggir trotoar.

"Kise-kun?"

Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran kilat sosok pirang tersebut. Nyaris tidak terasa ketika lengan kokohnya mendorong pinggang Kuroko hingga trotoar. Tidak terdengar teriakan sakit dari bibir Kise.

"Kise-kun?"

Ia bergerak pelan, sedikit gontai berkat luka robek di betisnya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Kuroko hanya paduli pada keadaan Kise di tengah jalan sana.

"Ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

Bahkan teriakan beberapa pejalan kaki terdengar kosong bagi pendengarannya. Pun jerit putus atas pengemudi yang menabrak Kise tadi.

"Kise-kun!"

Dunia penuh kesenangan karena pernah merasa berhasil membohongi Kise dengan kata serta laku cinta seketika runtuh, hancur berantakan persis seperti figure tampan Kise yang biasa ia tampakkan pada khalayak.

Figure tersebut musnah, sekarang hanya berupa daging, darah, dan tulang tidak berbentuk.

Darah dari pelipis berceceran. Merah mengalir dari sela bibir. Daging, terkoyak dalam utamanya pada bagain betis. Kemudian tulang … tulang keringnya patah dan mencuat mengerikan ke arah luar. Lengan kiri berputar, sikunya menekuk ke arah belakang. Lalu yang meyakinkan Kuroko bahwa Kise sudah tidak ada lagi adalah …

Kepala yang telah berputar 180 derajat, memperlihatkan hampa pada keemasan mata penuh kecerian milik sang pemilik nama lengkap Kise Ryouta.

Kuroko berlutut, tidak memedulikan Kise yang tidak lagi berbentuk layak.

"Kise-kun, bangunlah. Aku … kau belum membuatku balas mencintaimu kan? Aku mohon bangunlah."

Percuma ambulans datang cepat. Sia-sia Kuroko meraungkan nama lelaki yang gagal ia bohongi. Toh, ia telah tiada.

Tidak ada yang meminta maaf, tidak ada pula yang dimintai maaf.

Keduanya salah. Keduanya telah mendapatkan minusnya masing-masing.

.

**_Berbohong terkadang menyenangkan.  
Tapi ingat, sstt … jangan ketahuan agar si korban tidak sakit hati._ **

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"CUT!"

Baiklah. Nijimura jelas meledak marah, tampak dari matanya yang melotot kelewat lebar.

Apa-apaan junior-juniornya ini, diminta membuat mini drama untuk ditunjukkan saat festival sekolah, malah membuat mini drama berplot aneh serta tidak mendidik begitu! Mau taruh dimana harkat dan martabat klub filmatografinya kelak?

"Kuroko, Kise, dan semua kru yang membantu, dengar perkataanku baik-baik. Acting kalian sudah baik, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir Kuroko yang datar dapat berpikiran picik seperti barusan. Adegan ciuman kalian juga hebat, aku jadi merasa kalian benar-benar berpacaran."

Kise senyum mesum, Kuroko menyikut rusuknya sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi tolong dicatat. Drama yang kalian buat sama sekali tidak mendidik. Apa kalian sadar kalian telah melegalkan 'berbohong itu baik asal tidak ketahuan'?"

Midorima selaku editor menganguk setuju. Sedari awal ialah yang menentang keras plot drama kelompoknya.

"Rombak ulang plot kalian bila masih ingin film kalian yang ditayangkan."

Bila Akashi adalah seorang absolut, maka Nijimura adalah rajanya absolut. Kata-katanya mutlak. Bila sudah tiitk, tidak ada lagi huruf di belakangnya.

"Yah~, padahal yang itu kan banyak adegan kissu aku dengan Kurokocchi, ssu. Benar kan Kuro— eh, Kurokocchi kenapa merah begitu? Apa karena menonton ulang— Aw!

Kise bodoh. Mini drama yang menyindir. Cocok sebagai perpaduan akan perasaan Kuroko terhadap Kise.

Penuh kebohongan.

Di depan Kuroko tampak sebagai sosok yang hobi membuli kise, poker facenya selalu berhasil mengelabui banyak orang akan rasa suka serta desir manis yang sebetulnya bercokol lama di hatinya terhadap si pirang.

Hah~

Cinta diam-diam, berbobong, mengelabui. Intinya sama saja: menyembunyikan kenyataan.

_._

****_Berbohong.  
Terkadang menyenangkan, tetapi juga merepotkan.  
Tidak baik, namun terkadang diperlukan._

**_Jadi, sstt … yang utama bila berbohong jangan sampai ketahuan._ **

_._


End file.
